Forever the Saviour
by Sethica
Summary: * One Shot* *Warning Character Death* * Tisssue Warning* Yami finds out Immortality is a hell when you have to see you're aibou age and die. *I suck at summaries*


**Sett:** R&R if ya know whats good for you  
**Seth:** Sett! dont scare the readers! go and bug Bakura!  
**Sett:** Fine..whatever Onna!****

**  
Disclaimer**:  Dont own Yu Gi Oh****

****

**  
Forever The Saviour**  
  
  
  


            » Yami POV «  
  
I love to see you smile at me. The trust and love and other emotions shine so bright in those bright violet eyes. You always smile for me. You always put faith in me. Even after I intended to hurt Kaiba.   
  
My sweet innocent light, the gods have gifted me you and I am forever greatfull to them, and yet I damn them from time to time when you're pure innocence and beliefs in the good of men is being thrown in you're face. You are nto ment for this world. An angel among a world of sinners, demons and devils.  
  
How can an Angel such as you love and care about a dark twisted being as me? I've asked you so many times and you answer differently each time, yet they all mean the same. Because I am you're half. I am you're darkness as you are my light.  We are two halves of a whole. Because you love me no mather what.   
  
It frightens me, what if I fail you? What if I can't be all you deserve? But you dont care. You smile and hug me. "I know you'd do anything to protect me, Yami. But sometimes things are meant to be and then not even you, my dear beloved Darkness can save me."  
  
But untill that time I'll save you from Death's deadly embrace. I'll protect you from all the things that will try to harm my precious light.  
  
He's my world, he's why I live. The reason for by existence here and now. My dear Yugi. So small and fragile. So innocent and full of trust and faith in the greater good. Like a blank piece of paper where no artist dare's to draw upon. Unmarked and clear.  
  
"Yami, we'll be friends forever right?" I smile at you, you're amethyst orbs glittering in the dim light of the room. I smile at him tenderly, a smile only for my aibou. "Forever, you have my word my hikari"  He hugs me aroudn the middle and suddenly through the connection we share I feel waves of sadness hit me.  What could possibily have happened? Why is my light so sad?  
  
"Little light of mine, what is wrong? What happened? Please speak to me, Yugi?" I murmer as I stroke his soft silky spikey locks. He buries his face deeper in to my stomach. "Hikari?"I ask gently again soothing my small light as I keep strokign his hair. "Tell me Yugi, why are you crying? You're worrying me by not telling me"   
  
He takes a few breaths and then faces me, red rimmed violet eyes looked up at me. Those usually happy eyes scream pain and sadness. Whoever made my angel cry will suffer!   
  
"I realised that one day I'll be old and I'll die and that when I do you'll be all alone again! I dont want to loose you, Yami! I don't want to leave you alone!"  Tears start to fall again from those eyes that had captured me from the beginning. Hugging his small lithe body against mine I hug him. "When that day comes, Aibou.  You live on in my heart and memories"  You give me a smile that warms my being, the knowledge that I make you smile gives me great joy.   
  
"Really, Yami?" The hope in you're voice is evident, I smile at him and nuzzle his hair as I hug him again. "Yes, really my little one. We are two halves of one soul. We cant exist with out another with out the incredible feeling of loss." I feel him relax and he leans against me and not soon he falls asleep.  
  
  
  
  
            » 80 years later... «  
  
Yami watched the grey old man play with his grandchild. The decades had been gentle to the old man, he didnt look any day older then sixty.  The once blond, crimson and black hair had faded to different shades fo grey. Vibrant violet eyes had grown pale but never lost the spark in them. Yes, Yugi Motou had aged gracefully over the years.   
  
Life was good for the old Yugi, although his wife left him after giving birth to their daughter he wasn't one to complain.  His darkness had helped rasing her and Aya was pratically as much his daughter as she was Yugi's.   
  
Yami, the great spirit of the Sennen Puzzle hadn't aged a bit over the years. Still standing proud and tall as he always had.  After his grandfather had died Yami was all he had as family. Not that he didn't have his friends no more, quite the opposite.  Jou had named him god father to his first born, well his adoptive son. The blond was happily married to Seto Kaiba.    
  
A great shock to everyone when they had foun out. Yugi was extremely happy when he saw how happy the two former rivals where.   
  
But with old age, death seem coming closer. Bakura had lost Ryou five years a go, the gentle white haired man had fallen asleep in Bakura's arms and died in his sleep. Bakura was never the same again, he had left Yugi a letter saying he was going back to the Sennen Ring and wished us happy lives.   
  
Yugi had the Ring in possesion, it lay in a special jewel box upstairs. Honda and Mai died almost forty years a go in a bomb explosion.   
  
Smiling at his great grand son Miko he felt suddenly lucky that he was able to see his great grand son. His daughter Aya had married a nice young man, who had taken good care of his little girl. Daisuke, as his son in law was named had together with Aya gifted him granddaughter, she was called Hikari.   
  
Aya was now nearign fifty and Hikari, or Kari for short was now a gracefull twenty-five years old and a single mother.   
  
To say that his hair was in the family was all to true, none of the females had it but his great grand son Miko look exactly like himself, if not fot the blue eyes he had form his supposed father.   
  
And Yami had been at his side through everything. Looking away from his granddaughter's child, aged violet eyes met immortal crimson ones.   
  
Giving his guardian the same smile he gave him when he was younger  he recieved one in return.  With the same grace the former pharaoh never seemed to loose , the spirit made his way to his aged light. "Kari, will be here soon to pick him up, Aibou. Shall we go inside?"   
  
The grey haired angel nodded and slowly rose from his position on the ground. "How bout something to drink before you're mother comes, Miko?"   
  
The little boy nodded and along with Yami helped his grandfather up. Yami smiled as the young boy ran ahead. "He's a lot like you when you where younger, my light"  Yugi chuckled. "He is, isn't he?"   
  
A tired sigh escaped aged lips. "I'm tired, Yami. You and I know I will not live to see another dawn" Calm violet eyes met sad red ones. "I know, aibou. I can feel you dying through our link." Yami gave his light a sad smile, they both knew that this day would come. He had know since he was a teenager, the knowledge of losing his light was slowly killing him as well.   
  
"Yami I --"  
  
"I know, My light. We both knew this day would arrive. But it doesnt make it any less painfull" Weakened thin arms hugged the ageless spirit gently yet firmly. "Remember what you said all thsoe years a go? That I'd always would live in you're heart and memories?"  The dark spirit nodded hugging the old man back. "It's a promise I will keep"   
  
"Take care of my family as you did for me, watch over my child, grand child and great grand child. I'm leaving the puzzle in my granddaughters care so when Miko is old and wise enough she will give it to him. I'll make sure it will be kept in the family until we meet again."   
  
The King of Games gave the old man in his arms a gentle squeeze. "You never lost you're innocence, my dear aibou" The aged hikari laughed softly. "You never stopped being my Saviour, Yami. Be my offsprings saviour as well until we meet again, promise me this, onegai?" Yugi asked softly as he cherished the this moment.   
  
"Hai, aibou. I promise until we meet again"  
  
"Grandfather?"   
  
Yami and Hikari turned around and spotted Yugi's granddaughter Hikari. "My sweet Hikari, I need to speak with you"  
  
            » Later that day «  
  
"The Puzzle is safe with my granddaughter. Kari will start the tradition of the Sennen Puzzle to be granted from parent to child of the Motou bloodline" The Senned Puzzle spirit nodded as he watched the old man in bed with tears in his eyes that he did not allow to fall.  
  
"Do an old man a favour and hold him while he falls asleep, will you?" Yugi asked giving his darker half a sad smile, his eyes held the same spark along with the look of acceptence of his near death.  
  
"Anything for you, my light. Anything for you"  Laying on the sheets next to his hikari, Yami held his dying light close. They fell asleep soon after that,  
  
Crimson eyes snapped open as he felt his lights life force slip away. Holding the almost dead body to him he lay his head over Yugi's heart.  
  
Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump  
  
Closing his eyes he felt the heartbeat weaken  
  
_Thump thump, thump thump, thump.....thump_  
  
  
  


It wasn't fair! But had he not told his light that life wasn't suppose to be fair?  
  
_Thump thump, thump ...thump  
_  
Suddenly those decades he shared with his little one, his angel seemed so short.  
  
_Thump thump ......thump  
_  
They seemed to flash by, Yugi growing up, Yugi going to college, Yugi Marrying, Yugi's daughter being born, Yugi and Yami raising her.  
  
_Thump...........thump_  
  
Yugi growing older as Aya and Hikari grew up.  
  
_Thump...._  
  
And then it was over, the heartbeat stopped and as it did  Yami cried holding his dead light's body to him.  
  
"Anubis, take care of this pure soul. I know nothing can bring him back, but please let he and I meet again I beg of you"  
  
"We'll meet again, Yugi. I promise we'll meet again, aibou. Forever I will be you're Saviour. Forever" The pyramid that hung aroudn the spirit's neck glowed before it and it's holder faded away, waiting for the light of the darkness to return.  
  
And let history repeat it's self.  
  
  
**~Owari ~**  
  
  



End file.
